Conte de Noël
by Tsuki SUMI
Summary: Un prince voulant s'évader de sa vie, un inconnu se présente à lui et lui offre un marché, un conte de fée ? Un rêve ? La réalité ? Venez le découvrir…
1. Chapter 1

Titre :** Conte de Noël.**

Pairing : **surprise^^**

Rating : **M**

**Résumé : Un prince voulant s'évader de sa vie, un inconnu se présente à lui et lui offre un marché, un conte de fée ? Un rêve ? La réalité ? Venez le découvrir…**

Note : **lemon il y en aura**, donc vous voilà prévenu, pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ps : désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire j'ai toujours étais une vrai quiche à l'école même dans ma langue natale.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Une petite fic de deux chapitre, juste pour marquer Noël, oui les persos sont totalement OOC, mais en même tant c'est un conte arrangé à la sauce guimauve pour un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 1 : Son rêve.**

Il était une fois, un jeune prince, taciturne et renfermé, sa peau claire faisant parfaitement contraste avec le noir profond de ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage aux traits fins par deux lourdes mèches, le reste de ceux-ci remontant sur l'arrière de son crâne. Du haut de ses dix neuf ans, il se devait de très bientôt trouver une épouse pour contenter ses parents et le royaume. Mais cette idée ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, il pensa à son frère ainé, disparu sept ans plus tôt et se dit que celui-ci avait surement dut avoir assez de courage pour s'opposer à leur père et étant parti sans se retourner mais le laissant seul fasse à se destin tout tracé par leur géniteur.

Le jeune souverain, se nommait Sasuke Uchiha, convoité par tous et instrument de son père. Sa mère bien trop soumise à ce dernier, ne le soutiendrait jamais s'il décidait de s'opposer au roi. D'un soupir las, il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, la nuit était claire ce soir et la lune éclairait la vallée mais son regard sombre se posa sur la chaine de montagne plus loin, voyant les cimes se dessiner sur la clarté du ciel.

L'on racontait que derrière ces hautes montagnes enneigées toute l'année, vivait un peuple différent du leur, des créatures enchantés et les contes pour enfants y faisait souvent référence, un monde de couleurs éclatantes ou même la nuit était illuminée et colorée. Sasuke pensa à sa nourrice qui lui contait souvent ces histoires rocambolesques, disant même qu'à la fête de Noël, des êtres venus de ces contrées lointaines, venaient pour offrir des cadeaux aux enfants de tout le pays.

La chaine de montagne étant tellement hautes que très peu avaient prit le risque de s'y aventurer, encore moins en étaient revenu et encore, sans certitude qu'ils y soient réellement allé. L'esprit fertile des hommes habitants dans les vallées alentours avait de ce fait créé des tonnes de légendes se référent à ces lieux inconnus. Dans une autre contrée plus au nord, les gens racontait aux enfants qu'un homme habillé de vert et portant une longue barbe blanche apportait leur présents pour la fameuse fête de fin d'année. Dans une autre un peu plus proche, l'on parlait d'animaux offrant des pièces d'or aux enfants sages et dévorant les autres pour leur méchanceté.

Les lèvres fines du jeune homme s'étirèrent en pensant à la naïveté angélique de ses plus jeunes années et se dit qu'au moins à cette période de sa vie, il avait était heureux, il était à cette période toujours collé aux talons de son frère et celui-ci s'en amusait et le chérissait. Il aimerait tellement ce retrouver à cette période de sa vie, revoir son ainé et rester auprès de lui. Sa vie au château le répugnait, toutes les personnes qu'il y croisait étaient fausses et ne voyait en lui qu'un bon parti ou un futur très bon appui.

Mais Sasuke rêvait de tout autre chose, une vie simple, loin de tous, plus d'étiquette, plus de faux semblant, plus de réceptions ennuyeuses, plus de courbettes, plus de prétendantes… Etre seulement lui-même et ne plus être l'objet que l'on montre ou que l'on convoite. Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Et c'est avec ses idées noires qu'il alla se glisser sous ses draps de soie, les bras derrière sa tête et les yeux braqué au plafond blanc. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer pour une nuit sans rêves, ni espoir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain le prince se fit convoquer par le roi et se rendit donc dans la salle du trône d'un pas plutôt trainant, n'aillant pas bien dormi la nuit précédente. Arrivé devant son père, il se courba en signe de respect.

-Bonjour père.

Sans répondre à ses salutations le souverain attaqua directement sur le sujet qui lui avait fait mander son fils.

-Sasuke, je t'ai trouvé une épouse digne de ton rang…

Le jeune homme serra les dents mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

-Tu vas épouser la princesse Sakura Haruno, du pays voisin, cela renforcera notre alliance et nos pays. Vos fiançailles auront lieu dans trois jours et votre mariage sera célébré dans un mois. As-tu bien compris ce que j'attendais de toi ?

Le jeune prince serra les points de rage et garda les yeux au sol, pour ne pas montrer cette haine à son roi de père.

-Très bien.

-Bien, tu peux disposer.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans ses appartements. Il y resta enfermé toute la journée, ruminant sa colère et son dégout de cette vie qu'il n'avait nullement choisi. Son cœur était lourd et blessé, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus d'être ce qu'il était.

La nuit arriva sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, perdues dans rêves d'évasion de cette prison dorée, il était accoudé sur le muret de sa fenêtre, celle-ci grande ouverte, laissant entrer le froid de décembre, le vent fouettant ses mèches et faisant rosir ses joues pâles. Ses yeux sombres braqués sur le ciel étoilé.

Il vit une étoile filante et un sourire sans joie apparu sur ses lèvres, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son frère quand il était enfant.

« -Quand tu aperçois une étoile tombant du ciel, fait un vœu, même si tu le trouve absurde ou farfelu, laisse parler ton cœur, il n'y à que les âmes s'incèrent qui seront exaucées. Mais dis toi que tes rêves seront toujours le miroir de ton âmes, même les rêves les plus fous peuvent être réalisé petit frère. »

Ces paroles avaient été dites par son ainé la veille de sa disparition. Sasuke eut un fort pincement au cœur en repensant à lui et ce dit que même ci cela était enfantin, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Mon vœu serais de partir loin d'ici, le revoir, ne plus être prisonnier de cette vie qui ne me correspond aucunement, peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? Es tu un signe ? Un astre vers une vie meilleure pour moi, qui saura illuminer les ténèbres de ma vie ?

Sasuke eut encore un sourire triste et soupira de sa bêtise, il ne restait vraiment qu'un enfant, un gamin rêveur, il se désespérait. Personne ne viendrait le sauver, il n'était pas une princesse en détresse des contes de son enfance. Il était prince et de se fait, tout le monde se fichait qu'il soit heureux ou non, un homme ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments, ne devait pas être faible. Mais lui n'avait plus envie d'être fort, il voulait être lui, pas ce que l'on voulait qu'il soit. Refermant la fenêtre, il alla se mettre sous les draps, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, les yeux clos, il était épuisé de tout ça, une larme sillonna sur son visage de porcelaine.

Mais le froid se fit sentir de nouveau et il rouvrit ses yeux larmoyants, dans la direction de la fenêtre qu'il découvrit encore grande ouverte. Il se demanda s'il ne perdait pas la tête et se releva pour aller la fermer, puis se recoucha. Quand une voix grave, lui glaça le sang en résonant entre les murs de sa chambre. Ecarquillant les yeux, il se redressa, assit sur son lit, se collant à la tête de son immense lit à baldaquin.

-Tu n'es pas très observateur, petit prince.

Le souffle du dénommé se coupa et il vit une ombre sortir de derrière l'un des rideaux du baldaquin. Une silhouette haute et large.

-Qui… qui es-tu ?

Alors qu'il aurait pu crier et avertir les gardes surement présent derrière les portes de ses appartements, il questionna simplement le nouveau venu, d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

D'un coup, deux boules de feu se formèrent devant lui maintenu dans les mains paumes vers le ciel, de l'intrus, qu'il pu ainsi voir. La stature de l'homme devant lui était impressionnante, des épaules larges, un torse nu et puissant, les reflets des flammes dansant sur sa peau halée et les traits fins mais tout à fait masculin de son visage magnifique, ses yeux en amandes brulaient d'un rouge vif partagé par une pupille fendue. Ses lèvres charnues étirées en un rictus amusé d'où dépassait une canine assez longue. Son visage encadré d'une longue chevelure rouge carmin, retenue en une queue de cheval haute, venant lui battre les reins. Il portait comme unique vêtement un pantalon qu'il voyait sombre à la lueur des fammes, bien bas sur ses hanches sveltes.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement, cet homme qu'il estimait d'environ vingt cinq ans était la pure incarnation de ses fantasmes. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, qu'il vit quelque chose le choquant bien plus que l'intrusion de son visiteur. Deux oreilles qu'il devinait animal et plus clair que sa chevelure pointant au dessus de son crâne et plusieurs masses se mouvant dans le dos de son visiteur. Ne voyant pas très bien dans l'obscurité du reste de la pièce. Le jeune prince n'osa rien dire, ni même bouger attendant la réponse à sa question posé précédemment.

-Je suis Kurama no Kitsune et je suis là pour toi ce soir, envoyé par notre souverain pour réaliser ton vœu. Répondit-il de sa voix suave et envoutante.

Sasuke se sentit frémir au son de cette voix et eut du mal à se concentrer réellement sur les propos dont elle lui avait parlé. Une fois que les paroles intégrèrent son esprit, il eut un petit pouffement.

« Ca y est, je deviens complètement fou à lier. » Pensa t-il. « Ou alors je me suis endormis et je suis en plein rêve mais qui n'en est pas moins farfelu. »

L'homme bête, le regarda un instant surprit, pointant ses oreilles vers le petit rire cristallin de son hôte. Voyant à peu près le résonnement intérieur de celui-ci, il continua.

-Je suis là pour exaucer ton vœu de partir loin d'ici et de revoir ton frère par la même occasion…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et tout signe d'amusement avait quitté son faciès.

-Je peux t'offrir l'asile que tu souhaites dans notre pays, tout comme nous l'avons offert à ton ainé, il y à sept ans… Mais il y a des conditions à cela.

Le jeune prince le regarda suspicieusement, ce redressant sur sa couche, il se rassit au milieu du lit en tailleur, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignant ses mains sous son menton, fixant les yeux rouge de son opposant, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

-Ces conditions sont que tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir vivre dans ton pays, plus aucuns contacts et que tu devras te plier aux lois de notre pays, elles ne sont pas vraiment différentes d'ici mais tu n'y seras jamais roi, sauf si tu le mérite, chez nous le roi est désigné par rapport à ses actes et non par son nom. Tu lui devras obéissance et respect…

Sasuke ne pipait mot, en pleine réflexion intérieur.

-Tu peux accepter ou refuser dès ce soir ou sinon tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour me donner ta réponse que je viendrais chercher à ce moment là. Si tu refuse, bien entendu, tu n'auras plus jamais de contact avec nous et cette conversation disparaitra de ta mémoire.

Le jeune prince regardait toujours son vis-à-vis, se questionnant intérieurement.

**POW Sasuke**

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un rêve, tout ceci ne peut pas être réel, je suis parti me réfugier dans mes songes une fois de plus. Comment peut-il en être autrement, un autre pays, un homme à moitié animal, des flammes sortant de ses mains, sans compter qu'il s'est introduit dans ma chambre sans que personne ne le remarque, pas même moi. Avec le nombre de garde dans le château, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Et par-dessus le marché, il me dit que je pourrais revoir mon frère disparu, comment saurait-il cela ? Personne ne sais où est partit Itachi.

Si tout ceci n'est que songes, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette chance de m'évader, même si ce n'est que quelques heures ?

**Fin POW Sasuke**

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité en voyant les flammes des mains de Kurama s'élever un peu plus, se diviser plusieurs fois et entourer le grand lit, tournoyant lentement autour de celui-ci. Son invité venant s'assoir nonchalamment près de lui sur le lit, s'adossant contre un des montants, étendant une jambe et repliant l'autre, posant son coude dessus et plongeant son regard de braise dans celui sombre de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke sentit une bouffé de chaleur lui monter des reins à la vue splendide de l'homme, celui-ci se rendant compte de son effet eut un petit sourire en coin qui enflamma encore plus le jeune prince.

-Alors ? Que décides-tu ? Lui dit la voix envoutante.

Le plus jeune eut un frisson et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, actuellement la seule décision qu'il était prêt à prendre était celle de venir se frotter à ce corps magnifique et recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes. Et pour cela il était bien prêt à tout accepter, de plus ce n'était qu'un rêve donc pourquoi refuser.

-J'accepte… murmura t-il.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur l'autre se jeta sur lui, son dos se coucha sur le matelas et l'homme le surplomba à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Sasuke sentit ses joues s'échauffer et meurtrie un peu plus sa lèvre.

-Très bien, tu es sur de ton choix ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

L'Uchiha acquiesça lentement, n'étant pas sur que sa voix puisse sortir, son souffle se faisant déjà plus court. Kurama eut un sourire appréciateur et se rapprocha à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres fines et pâles.

-Je dois te marquer pour faire ressortir ton animal intérieur, sinon tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la vallée.

Sasuke se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. « Le marquer, comment voulait-il le marquer ? »

Pour répondre à sa question, Kurama détourna son visage du sien pour venir plonger son nez dans le cou de plus jeune. Humant son odeur et venant passer la langue sur la jugulaire, goutant sa peau. Sasuke ne put retenir un léger gémissement et frisson électrisant lui parcourant le corps. Kurama s'en amusa et repassa sa langue en insistant un peu plus, profitant du fait qu'il était déboussolé pour venir se placer entre les jambes fines qu'il écarta du genou, se collant parfaitement au corps soumis sous le sien.

Sasuke se cambra à cette sensation, sentant sa propre érection qu'il découvrit bien éveillée, contre celle en éveil de son fantasme. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de celui-ci, il se laissa faire, serrant les draps sous ses doigts près de sa tête, là où ses mains étaient retombées.

Kurama commença à mordiller la peau sensible sous sa bouche, encouragé par les soupirs du plus jeune qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne rien laissé sortir malgré sa lèvre martyrisée. Puis sans prévenir, il enfonça ses crocs dans la jugulaire palpitante et se gorgea du liquide vital chaud. Sasuke avait crié et avait plongé ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, tirant en arrière pour le faire lâcher prise. L'homme bête se retira au bout de deux gorgées et se redressa quelque peu sur ses coudes, se léchant les lèvres pour faire disparaitre les dernières goutes carmines, regardant les yeux devenus fiévreux et le souffle haletant de jeune prince.

Il savait à peu près comment se passé la suite de la transformation mais ne l'avait encore jamais pratiqué, n'aillant jamais voulu avoir de mission dans se monde à part du leur. Il porta son poigné à sa bouche et le mordit pour faire sortir son propre liquide vermeil, le portant aux lèvres de Sasuke.

-Bois, il faut terminer le processus.

Le prince le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de voir le poigné sanguinolent, il planta ses orbes abyssales dans celle de son opposant, cherchant une réponse. Mais Kurama avait collé la plaie sur sa bouche et Sasuke sentit le gout métallique sur sa langue et part réflexe déglutit, envoyant le liquide dans son organisme. Son corps se courba subitement et un nouveau cri sortit. Kurama le voyant se débattre sous la douleur, se mit dans son dos le serrant à la taille et le collant contre lui, une main sur son front lui rejetant la tête en arrière et embrassant toutes les parties de peaux accessibles, murmurant des paroles réconfortante près de son oreille.

-Ca va aller… ne t'inquiète pas…ça va passer…

Sasuke sentait un feu brulant parcourir ses veines, son corps était parcouru de décharge de douleur, son souffle complètement affolé. Il gémissait douloureusement mais de moins en moins fort, les larmes sur son visage de porcelaine se tarissaient petit à petit. Quand la douleur se fut en grande parti calmé, il vit Kurama qui l'avait de nouveau plaqué sur le dos et venu le recouvrir de son corps et embrassant toutes les parties de son visage, cherchant à calmer le plus jeune de ses attentions, son instinct l'aillant poussé à réagir ainsi.

Quand les yeux de Sasuke se firent plus nets et que Kurama n'entendit plus ses gémissements, le souffle aillant ralentit, il se redressa quelque peu, observant l'ébène. Il lui sourit tendrement, Sasuke envouté et un peu exténué de son expérience, lui rendit avant de redresser son menton pour lui offrir un chaste baisé sur les lèvres. Les oreilles animal de Kurama pointèrent vers l'avant montrant son intérêt pour se geste. Lorsque Sasuke mit fin au baisé, il découvrit son fantasme un peu interloqué par sa réaction. Kurama aurait plus pensé à une crise dut à la douleur qu'il avait provoqué quelques instants plus tôt, pas vraiment à être embrassé après ça.

Le prince sourit à la tête de son invité surprise, cela faisait bien longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas eut de réelles marques d'affections et de douceurs. Et il ressentait beaucoup de joie à voir le kitsune s'inquiété pour lui. Il eut donc envie de lui rendre la pareille, malgré que ce soit lui qui ai provoqué cette atroce douleur. Se dernier lui rendit tout en murmurant contre ses lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique comme ça chaton.

Sasuke releva un sourcil interrogateur. C'est alors que Kurama se redressa assit lui tirant une main pour le redresser à son tour.

-Regarde dans ton dos.

Le prince tourna la tête et vit une queue fine et poilue fouetter doucement l'air derrière lui.

-Tu arriveras à la métriser dans quelques jours, pour le moment elle n'est que le reflet de tes émotions profondes, tes instincts animaux.

Le plus jeune retourna la tête vers lui et Kurama vit les deux oreilles pointues et tout aussi noir que sa queue se tournaient dans sa direction, il le trouva tout simplement adorable. Il lui retendit la main en se mettant debout et le tira jusqu'au miroir à pied dans un coin de la pièce. Les boules de feu tournoyantes se déplaçant avec eux pour leur donner plus de clarté. Sasuke put y voir ses appendisses sur son crâne et y porta les doigts pour les toucher, s'en amusant, puis il se mit de profil pour voir sa queue sortant du haut de son pantalon et le descendant quelque peu montrant parfaitement sa chute de rein quand il releva légèrement son haut de kimono.

Kurama se rapprocha et vint se coller dans son dos, une main sur le ventre plat et posant son menton sur son épaule, Sasuke s'observant toujours put voir leur reflet à tout deux mais il se laissa faire, c'est à cette instant qu'il vit réellement les masses dans le dos de Kurama, virevolter, des queues larges et fournies, rien à voir avec la sienne et il se demanda un instant pourquoi lui en avait plusieurs, sans vraiment arriver à les compter. Et la voix suave résonna alors de nouveau au creux de son oreille, le faisant déconnecter de son questionnement intérieur.

-Je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose de vraiment bien avec ta nouvelle apparence.

Le sourire carnassier de l'autre ne le rassura pas plus que cela mais quand il sentit une main venir se perdre dans ses mèches sombres et lui gratter juste derrière ses oreilles pointues, il ferma les yeux et entendit un son qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir émettre un jour, il… il ronronnait. Ses yeux se rouvrir en s'écarquillant, Kurama eut un plus large sourire à cette réaction qui se changea en sourire séducteur, alors que ses hanches se collaient plus franchement au fessier de l'ébène, lui faisant parfaitement sentir son désir élevé pour lui, son autre main lui parcourra en effleurement toute la longue de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de sa queue féline, qu'il se mit à gratter du bout des ongles, créant une friction qui fit se cambrer le jeune prince et un couinement sorti de sa gorge rejeté en arrière, ses oreille se plaquèrent sur son crâne et son souffle s'alourdit.

Une odeur suave et une chaleur intense emplirent la pièce. Sasuke sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors que l'homme dans son dos commença à se frotter lascivement, continuant sa douce torture dans le bas de ses reins, amplifiant par la même occasion son ronronnement. Ses yeux se refermèrent quand la bouche aventureuse plongea dans sa gorge, un long frisson parcouru son échine et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son tortionnaire lui laissant plus d'espace pour ses attentions. Kurama ne s'en priva pas, mordillant, suçotant la peau fine, la léchant pour nettoyer la plaie qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt, la voyant se refermer et disparaitre complètement. Les soupirs de sa proie se faisant plus insistant et quémandeur, ses mains se mirent à voyager sur ce corps offert qu'il regardait au travers de la surface lisse et ses queues que Sasuke découvrit soyeuses, se mêlèrent à la partie, le caressant dans son entier, pour son entière satisfaction.

Il écarta les pans de son kimono sombre et défit la ceinture de soie qui s'échoua au sol dans un bruissement souple. Une main pâle se releva pour venir se poser sur sa nuque et la caresser, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer. Le kimono rejoignit la ceinture échouée et les mains halées prirent possession de chaque partie du torse glabre, venant titiller les tétons pointant outrageusement, faisant gémir le jeune prince. D'un geste souple et gracieux il le retourna face à lui, le mouvement faisant rouvrir les yeux de son nouveau comparse en deux fines fentes mais il put y voir les pupilles dilatées de désir et les pommettes rosies d'envie.

Leurs lèvres se celèrent en un baisé tendre et langoureux, les mains de l'Uchiha venant se perdre dans la longue chevelure de sang du kitsune, approfondissant l'échange en penchant la tête sur le côté. Les mains larges se posèrent sur les hanches fines les rapprochant encore plus, créant une douce friction de leurs deux sexes douloureusement tendus. Les mains descendirent sur les cuisses gainées de noir et d'un mouvement fluide les prient sous les genoux pour venir les enrouler autour de sa taille. Sasuke se laissant faire sans relâcher la bouche de son acolyte. Ce dernier les mena jusqu'au lit où il allongea son futur amant en le recouvrant de tout son corps. Prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids qu'il devinait plus important que le jeune prince.

Quittant ses lèvres pour longer de baisés sa mâchoire avant de descendre une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge mais ne s'y attardant pas, continuant sa route sur le torse se soulevant frénétiquement sous la respiration chaotique de sa victime. Un premier téton se fit aspirer puis suçoter sous le cambrement plus prononcé de Sasuke et un gémissement qu'il ne retenait désormais plus. Les mains baladeuses s'attaquant à dénouer la ficelle retenant le pantalon fin. Le dénudant sans que l'autre ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop perdu dans les délices que Kurama faisait naitre en lui. Celui-ci étant passé à l'autre mont de chair pour lui faire subir le même traitement exquis.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le plus jeune sentit les doigts effleurer la peau lise de ses cuisses qu'il se rendit compte de son manque de vêtement mais totalement enivré par l'odeurs des phéromones dans la chambre princière et les cajoleries de son bourreau, il se laissa encore plus emporté par ses douceurs. Ses yeux plissés suivant le déplacement de la tête carmine qui descendait de plus en plus, venant se stopper sur son ventre frémissant. La langue mutine dessinant et redessinant les contours de chaque creux et bosses de sa fine musculature.

Un gémissement plus prononcé se fit entendre quand le menton de Kurama entra en contact avec son gland humide, ses reins se cabrant légèrement. Avec un sourire amusé et les yeux rivés dans les siens le kitsune vint passer un coup de langue sur la pointe de son sexe fièrement dressé. Créant de nouveau la même réaction du corps alanguit sous le sien.

La langue joueuse se mit à monter et descendre le long de la hampe dressée, faisant gémir sa victime de plus en plus fortement. Puis un cri de pure plaisir franchit les lèvres fines lorsqu'il engloutit sa verge palpitante, les paupières fortement closes, la bouche grande ouverte et tout le corps tendue en une voute, faisant encore plus bouillir le sang du kitsune. La volupté de l'entre humide et chaude autour de son mât et les douces caresses des appendissent dorsaux de Kurama sur tout le reste de son corps le rendait absolument fou, se perdant dans se plaisir ardent.

Le rythme augmenta, Kurama saliva assez pour laisser une trainée humide descendre entre les fesses bombées et charnues, un doigt venant récupérer la substance en titillant l'entrée qu'il devina non profanée de son petit chat. Les gémissements de son bel adonis augmentèrent ostensiblement, se tortillant sous lui, quand il poussa sa phalange dans l'entre chaude, s'en fut trop pour Sasuke, il se déversa en un long cri d'extase.

Le Kitsune récupéra le précieux liquide et le fit couler de sa bouche à sa main, replaçant celle-ci entre les fesses fermes. Se redressant pour venir bisouté le faciès écarlate et les yeux brillants de luxure, lui faisant rouvrirent, avant de reprendre ses lèvres, le faisant se gouter dans la manœuvre, ne le laissant pas redescendre de son orgasme. Il réinséra un premier doigt, le corps épuisé mais toujours aussi quémandeur se courba vers lui, en une sorte de miaulement de bien être.

Kurama sourit dans le baisé en entendant les doux gémissements, le souffle toujours spasmodique de sa victime consentante. Se redressant, il admira son adorable prince perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Embrassant son nez aquilin, il lui fit rouvrir les yeux légèrement, lui faisant un sourire doux.

Sasuke dans son monde de luxure, vit le sourire de son vis-à-vis et le trouva vraiment magnifique, il se savait se penchant pour les hommes mais de là à laisser volontiers à cet inconnu le contrôle total de la situation et de son corps, il y avait un monde, cependant c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats, il tendit les bras vers l'autre et vint caresser du bout des doigts le visage face à lui. Puis posa ses paumes sur la nuque halée et tira son bel intrus à lui, demandant un baisé qui devint très vite sauvage. Leurs langues se lançant dans une joute sensuelle, les faisant gémir tout deux.

Kurama en profita pour introduire un second doigt qui passa inaperçu, quand il arriva au troisième, Sasuke émit un léger son de protestation mais il se fit bien vite oublié. Le Kitsune n'en pouvait plus, il le désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais était le cas dans toute sa vie. Retirant ses doigts sous le râle réprobateur du jeune homme, cela le fit sourire et il se glissa à son oreille.

-Veux-tu être mien pour toujours ?

Il se redressa pour voir le visage d'ange dépravé du prince, celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux, le regardant un instant surprit, puis un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et une larme coula sur la joue pâle. Kurama se pencha pour venir la laper. Le souffle difficile et la voix tremblante de Sasuke ce fit alors entendre.

-Resteras-tu… toujours… près de moi ?

Le kitsune lui sourit en retour et lui offrit un chaste baisé avant de répondre.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

Le prince sentit son cœur explosé de joie, croyant cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vue une heure auparavant, voulant y croire plus que tout. Et c'était son rêve après tout pourquoi ne pas le croire.

-Je veux être tien Kurama no Kitsune.

L'homme sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une douce chaleur et reprit les lèvres chaudes de son comparse, retirant ses derniers vêtements et venant s'introduire doucement en lui. Sasuke se crispa sous cette intrusion plus conséquente que précédemment, s'accrochant désespérément au dos large de Kurama, le griffant même dans la manœuvre. Son souffle se coupa et un miaulement aigu sortit de sa bouche libérée.

-Détends toi chaton, ça va aller, je te promets que dans un moment, tu ne ressentiras plus que du plaisir. Je veux t'aimer comme tu le mérite Sasuke.

A ces mots, le prince se sentit décoller et son corps se relâcha doucement, son souffle se calma, gardant son étreinte autour du corps le recouvrant, il murmura dans le cou sous ses lèvres.

-Je veux que tu m'aime… toujours.

Le prince bougea légèrement, cherchant à savoir si la douleur revenait ou pas, celle-ci était bien moins présente. Kurama sentant le plus jeune se mouvoir, eut du mal à se contenir mais il patienta un moment avant de mouvoir lentement ses hanches se frottant sans entamer de réel mouvement, ne voulant pas blesser mais donner tout le plaisir possible à son bel adonis.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus langoureux et prononcés, des sensations nouvelles, affriolantes emplir l'esprit et l'être de l'ébène. Kurama le voyant et l'entendant exprimer son plaisir, se retenait comme il pouvait, il voulait partager l'instant orgasmique de son petit chat, le mener tout droit pour le septième ciel. S'appliquant à frapper sa prostate qu'il avait enfin trouvée et ne voulait plus la lâcher, quand il se sentit à la limite et qu'il sentit l'autre l'être également. Il prononça alors.

-Sasuke, mord moi.

L'ébène par pure instinct obéit à la demande et planta des canines effilées dans son cou, Kurama en faisant de même et l'orgasme les faucha de plein fouet, les faisant relâcher leur prise en un long râle où filtra le prénom de l'autre. Sasuke sentit les larmes de pure jouissance couler de ses perles noires en se déversant entre leurs corps et Kurama eut l'instant de volupté le plus intense qu'il n'ai jamais ressentit. Leurs corps épuisés s'effondrèrent sur les draps, le kitsune prenant garde à se décaler sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser mais le prit dans une étreinte possessive et tendre dès qu'il eut touché la couche de son flan.

Sasuke s'y blottit, il n'avait jamais était un grand orateur, mais cela n'avait pas eut l'air de déranger son visiteur, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas eut besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, leur corps avaient parlé pour eux. Il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien même. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et il s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Kurama le vit et sourit, le trouvant vraiment adorable. Il se dit aussi qu'il ne le laisserait à personne. Il le laissa sur le lit un instant, allant chercher de quoi les nettoyer, une fois fait il se rhabilla et en fit de même pour son bel endormi sans même le réveiller puis l'enveloppa dans une couverture et le prit dans ses bras puissants. Montant sur la fenêtre agilement, il regarda le ciel et y vit la forme qu'il cherchait, d'un signe de tête, l'ombre descendit et passa sous la fenêtre.

Le kitsune sauta dans le vide avec son fardeau bien calé contre lui. Atterrissant sur le dos d'un aigle immense, il chevaucha les épaules du volatile en plaçant bien Sasuke contre sa poitrine.

- Allons-y Neji, rentrons.

L'aile poussa un bruit perçant et s'éleva dans les cieux.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**J'espère que le début vous plaira et la suite et fin dans quelques jours^^.**

**Dites moi tout.**

**Tsuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite et fin désolé du retad, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 2**

Sasuke papillonna des yeux, émergeant lentement, grognant un peu de la luminosité ambiante. Il entendit un pouffement à ses côtés et ses yeux s'ouvrir complètement, se redressant prestement. Il tomba sur le regard abyssale de l'homme assit près de sa couche. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il regarda l'homme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux de jais, deux oreilles félines pointant sur son crâne, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce qui amena un nouveau petit rire de l'homme qui arborait un grand sourire tendre sur le visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans arriver à sortir un son, imitant parfaitement la carpe hors de l'eau.

-Bonjour, petit frère… dit l'autre d'une voix amusée.

Sasuke sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et une main blanche, aux doigts fins se poser sur sa joue en une caresse, venant essuyer la larme traitresse s'étend échappée. D'un bond impulsif, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui l'accueillit avec plaisir, enroulant ses bras autour du dos de son cadet et plongeant une main dans la tignasse hirsute de celui-ci, caressant la masse charbon sous ses doigts.

-I…Itachi…nii…

La voix tremblante de Sasuke près de son oreille lui fit fermer les yeux, inspirant par la même occasion l'odeur de son jeune frère, comme ça lui avait manqué, son cadet était tout pour lui quand ils étaient enfant, ça lui avait brisé le cœur de le laisser. Mais son messager qui était venue le chercher tout comme son cadet lui avait promit, ils iraient le chercher lui aussi et s'il le souhaitait, il le retrouver enfin là, dans ses bras, il avait du mal à se dire que s'était enfin réel. Pourtant le sage du village lui avait confirmé par la suite, que Sasuke ferait le même vœu que lui, mais il avait toujours eut peur que cela n'arrive jamais.

Une fois son cadet calmé, il recula sa tête, prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains, le regardant attentivement, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, il était toujours aussi adorable que lorsqu'il était petit. Le sourire rayonnant de Sasuke le réconforta, il avait peur que celui-ci lui en veuille tellement de son départ, qu'il le rejette une fois arrivée ici. Et comme pour répondre à sa question muette la voix pleine d'émotion de son petit frère résonna.

-Tu m'as manqué nii-san…

Les larmes que l'ainé contenait encore finir par couler à cette déclaration et il le reprit dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer, sous le rire de Sasuke.

Ce dernier était réellement heureux de le revoir. Et ce ne fut qu'un moment après qu'il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre, sur le corps de son grand frère collé contre le sien. Il se défit de l'étreinte doucement et baissa les yeux vers l'estomac de son ainé.

-Heuu ! Nii-san…je ne voudrais pas te blesser ou te manquer de respect mais…comment dire…

Itachi le regardait un sourcil levé, se demandant bien où il voulait en venir.

-Tu… tu as…

Et sans arriver à s'exprimer plus clairement, il montra du doigt le ventre incriminé de son ainé. Itachi baissa la tête pour voir ce qui dérangeait son cadet et eut enfin la réponse, il éclata de rire, un rire mélodieux. Ne parvenant pas à calmer son hilarité, sous le regard soucieux de Sasuke, qui se demandait si son grand frère n'avait pas vraiment perdu l'esprit à rire ainsi.

Ce fut au son de l'ainé que quelqu'un se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand homme à la carrure large et à la tignasse blonde désordonnée. Les oreilles rousses et pareilles à celles de Kurama pointant dans leur direction, une queue fournie et de même teinte pendant derrière son dos. Il ne portait qu'il pantalon fin et orange sombre. Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse puissant. Un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Et bien cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire autant Tachi. Dit le nouveau venu d'une voix grave et chaleureuse.

Itachi se retourna un large sourire sur le visage, les larmes aux yeux et toujours secoué de soubresauts.

-Il… il se demande… pourquoi…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase reprit d'un fort fou rire. Ils durent patienter bien deux minutes avant qu'Itachi, ne se reprenne assez pour parler à son cadet.

-Demande lui…à lui…c'est sa faute…après tout…

Sasuke regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant vraiment rien. Reportant son regard sur son ainé qui avait toujours du mal çà se reprendre.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ton embonpoint peut avoir à faire avec…lui…

Et là il entendit le rire grave du blond retentir, alors que son frère repartait de plus bel. L'autre se rapprocha d'eux et se calmant mais pouffant toujours un peu, il lui tendit la main.

-Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikase, je suis l'époux d'Itachi.

Sasuke qui avait répondu à sa poignée de main, écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue franchement hilarante.

-Heinnn ? Fut la seule chose qu'il put sortir de sa bouche à ce moment là.

Itachi qui s'était enfin calmé, s'essuyant les larmes de son fou rire avec ses longues manches de kimono, reprit alors.

-Naruto, je te présente mon petit frère, Sasuke, Sasuke voici Naruto comme il te l'a dit, il est mon époux depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Voyant que son cadet restait toujours en black out, il reprit.

-Ici, les couples sont autant mixte que du même sexe, cela ne dérange personne et personne n'y trouve à redirent et mon… embonpoint… comme tu dis, n'est autre que ton futur neveu ou ta future nièce, je suis juste enceint de quatre mois petit frère.

Vu les yeux qui allaient lui sortir de la tête s'il continuait à les écarquiller, Itachi s'expliqua.

-Ce pays est bien différent de là d'où nous venons petit frère.

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise qu'Itachi avait quitté pour s'assoir au bord du lit, près de son cadet.

-La transformation que nous avons subit en mélangeant nos sangs, nous on fait muter d'une certaine manière, réveillant notre partie animale. Ce serait compliqué à t'expliquer mais même en tant qu'homme, nous pouvons procréer.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment un tel monde pouvait-il exciter sans que personne ne soit au courant ? Et comment pouvait-il exciter tout court ? C'était complètement inconcevable. Il recommença à penser que ce n'était surement qu'un rêve.

-Je sais que c'est assez déstabilisant pour toi d'encaisser tout ça, ton frère à eut beaucoup de mal aussi en arrivant ici. Lui dit alors Naruto d'une voix chaleureuse. Mais nous serons tous là pour te soutenir alors n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit. OK ?

Sasuke acquiesça, pas sur de tout saisir. Itachi tendit la main vers son époux, le remerciant de ses paroles avec un regard tendre, Naruto la prit en l'embrassant au passage. Le cadet sortit quelque peu de son mutisme et ses yeux se reportèrent aussitôt sur le ventre légèrement bombé de son ainé. Itachi le remarquant eut un sourire doux et écarta les pans de son kimono, mettant une partie de son ventre à nu, prenant la main de son petit frère et la posant sur la proéminence qui l'intriguait.

Le plus jeune, releva les yeux vers le visage de son frère lui souriant et les rebaissa vers sa main, il sentit quelque chose bouger sous ses doigts et un sourire béat se plaqua sur son faciès, faisant chaud au cœur du plus vieux. Naruto observant la scène, content que ces deux là ai pu se retrouver et de les voir si heureux à ce moment là, le remplit de joie.

La main de Sasuke se déplaça doucement sur la surface lisse, en de douces petites caresses, se faisant répondre à travers la paroi de peau par moment. Se fut une voix enfantine provenant de la porte de la chambre qui le sortit de sa contemplation silencieuse.

-Mamaaaa…

Avec un regard emplit de tendresse Itachi tourna la tête dans la direction du son, sous le nouveau choc cérébral de Sasuke, « mama, comme maman ? »

-Je suis là chéri, lança l'ainé Uchiha d'une voix douce.

Une petite tête blonde, avec deux oreilles rousses et pointues sur le haut du crâne sortit de l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage poupin et ses grands yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. Il poussa la porte et Sasuke put voir un petit gars, tenant dans chacune de ses mains, les mains plus petites de deux petites filles aux cheveux noirs, avec des appendices félins de même teintes, encore plus jeune que lui, qui se frottaient les yeux de leurs mains libres. Ils s'avancèrent en direction des adultes et l'ainé de la petite fratrie reprit la parole.

-Papa, tonton Sake, l'es réveillé…

Sasuke resta la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours sur le ventre rond.

-Oui mon ange, venez dire bonjour, dit Naruto.

Il prit ensuite le petit bonhomme et le fit montrer sur le lit et les deux petites sur ses genoux. Sasuke lâcha enfin le ventre pâle, qu'Itachi recouvrit en gardant une main dessus et se pencha pour embrasser le fond du petit puis des fillettes.

-Je vous présente votre oncle Sasuke les enfants.

Le petit blond se jeta alors dans les bras de son oncle en enlaçant sa nuque. L'ébène un peu surprit, se reprit assez vite et l'enlaça à son tour. Un sourire fier sur le visage, il croisa le regard de son ainé et put y voir tout le bonheur que cette scène lui donnait.

-Et puis-je savoir le prénom de mon cher neveu ? Demanda t-il.

Le petit se redressa à genoux et pointa sa poitrine du pouce.

-Moi c'est Daiki, dit-il avec un sourire énorme à la colgate, j'ai quacre ans et là c'est Rin, dit-il en montrant la petite sur le genou droit de Naruto.

« Les cheveux noirs et les yeux tout aussi sombre des Uchihas. » Pensa Sasuke.

Il dévia son regard sur la seconde petite aux cheveux tout aussi noir mais aux yeux aussi bleus que son ainé et son paternel blond. « Un parfait mélange des deux. » Pensa t-il alors que Daiki la prénommait à son tour.

-Et elle c'est Emi, c'est mes tites sœurs.

-Elles ont deux ans, compléta Itachi.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur son frère, il eut un sourire taquin.

-Et bien, vous n'avez pas chômé.

Il vit à son plus grand amusement son ainé rougir subitement et détourner les yeux. Naruto lui avait un sourire fier et un regard tendre sur sa petite famille. Il reprit la parole, voulant gentiment sortir son époux de son embarra.

-Bon et si vous alliez aussi dire bonjour à votre oncle les filles.

Sur ces paroles, les petites qui avaient pourtant l'air calmes et timides jusqu'à présent, à peine posé sur le lit se jetèrent au cou du jeune ébène, le renversant sur le lit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Une fois les présentations et retrouvailles terminés, ils passèrent tous à table, mangeant de bon appétit même pour Sasuke, qui découvrait des aliments qu'il n'y avait pas dans leur contrée. Tout était si différent ici, il espérait franchement que si c'était un rêve, il ne se réveille jamais. La présence de son frère, ses neveu et nièces et même la présence de l'époux de son frère lui était agréable. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà pensé que la compagnie des autres lui fut un jour vraiment agréable, pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ils décidèrent de sortir en famille et Sasuke découvrit un monde nouveau, en sortant de la maison, il se rendit compte que celle-ci se trouvait en plein milieu d'autre toutes différentes mais faite de bois, des fleurs et de la verdure de partout autour d'eux. Les maisons étaient colorées et avait l'air chaleureuse, d'ailleurs cette chaleur se retrouvait de partout autour de lui, tout le monde souriait et se souhaitait le bonjour, discutait de tout et de rien. Son frère et son beau frère se firent héler par un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bizarrement gris.

-Bonjour Itachi, Naruto. Alors une petite promenade matinal ?

-Salut Neji, lui répondit le blond. Oui comme tu le vois, nous emmenons Sasuke voir mon père.

Le brun se retourna vers le cadet Uchiha, lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour, Je suis Neji Hyuga, content de te rencontrer…éveillé.

-Bonjour… Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke tourna un regard interrogateur vers son ainé.

-C'est Neji qui vous à ramené Kurama et toi. Lui répondit alors Itachi.

Retournant alors son regard dans celui du nouveau venu, il lui fit un faible sourire.

-M…merci alors…

-De rien, lui dit-il lui rendant son sourire.

Il découvrit que Neji était un aigle, ce qui expliquait l'absence d'oreilles sur le haut de son crâne et les yeux qu'il devinait perçant, il était de l'une des plus grandes familles de cet endroit et avait l'air d'un jeune homme très bien et très gentil. Après quelques petites nouvelles sur leurs amis communs, le jeune brun les laissa et Sasuke se rapprocha d'Itachi, ne parlant pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer le regard des autres passants.

-Nii-san…

-Hm

-Et…Et Kurama… il est où ? Il … heu… Je pensais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, ton chéri doit se trouver auprès de l'Hokage ou en mission, tu e verra bientôt. Lui répondit Itachi tout sourire.

Sasuke se sentit rougir comme une vierge effarouchée.

-Il… qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

Itachi eut un sourire espiègle et murmurant au l'oreille de son cadet.

-Si tu savais…

Voyant son jeune frère perdre des couleurs, il éclata de rire, avant de se reprendre et de lui dire plus sérieusement.

-Il ne m'a rien dit du tout, mais tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons otouto.

Sasuke fit magnifiquement le poisson hors de l'eau, avant de baissé la tête, vaincu par quelques paroles. Son frère s'en amusa et reprit.

-Il t'a déposé chez nous car il avait une mission tôt ce matin et il ne voulait pas que tu te retrouve seul au milieu d'un environnement totalement inconnu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas la mission devrait être très vite réglé et il sera de retour rapidement.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire tendre, qu'il cacha derrières ses longues mèches, il était content que Kurama se soit inquiété pour lui et il était vraiment impatient de le revoir.

Un moment plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une grande demeure colorée et dégageant tout autant de chaleur que le reste du village. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le Hokage, étant le roi de cette contrée et accessoirement le père de son beau-frère. Celui-ci se nommait Minato Namikaze, un homme grand, aussi blond que son fils, les mêmes appendices bestiaux également et d'une sympathie à toute épreuve. Tout en jouant avec ses petits enfants, il lui raconta l'histoire du village, ses habitants et tout ce qui se rapportait à cet endroit.

Il apprit donc qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté de l'immense chaine de montagne, qu'il y avait une barrière tout autour de celles-ci, empêchant les humains normaux d'entrés, ne voulant pas troubler la paix qui réglait ici. Que des escouades ne quittait le village que sous ses ordres, ou lorsqu'il trouvait une âme pure à sauver comme lui et son frère pour leur proposer la même chose qu'à eux. Que ces âmes étaient trouvé par le sage Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui au travers de sa boule de cristal pouvait les dénicher facilement. Et chose plus surprenante, mais qui le fit sourire en se rappelant son enfance, était que les contes de son enfance avaient un fond de vérité.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que le soir de Noël était réellement magique, que les escouades descendaient dans toutes les vallées environnantes et offrait des présents aux âmes pures, qu'ils iraient chercher quand elles arriveraient à l'âge de raison, pour décider d'accepter ou de refuser l'offre de rejoindre le village appelé Konoha.

Il apprit aussi, qu'ici le Hokage était élus par la population, pour sa force, son courage et son intégrité, qu'il devait prouver de différentes manière et que son beau-frère souhaitait reprendre le poste après son père, amenant un sourire fier sur le faciès de tous les membres de sa famille quand il lui avoua son rêve.

Se fut qu'en début d'après midi, après qu'ils aient tous mangé ensemble autour d'une grande table qu'il repartir parcourir les rues animés de Konoha. En déambulant dans la rue, son grand frère lui parla aussi de Kurama et des huit autres grands généraux de l'Hokage, tous étant des guerrier aguerris qui était né avec une force surprenante et qu'ils étaient destinés à protéger le village d'un autre ce trouvant plus loin, là où les traitres et les bannis se retrouvaient. Ce village était composé des hommes et femmes aillant voulu, prendre le pouvoir par la force, ou aillant essayé de s'imposer sur les humains de l'autre côté des montagnes, ou d'autres crimes tout aussi punissables, ils étaient surveillés, comme des prisonniers par leurs geôliers.

Le Nombre de queues de Kurama était donc le signe distinctif de sa puissance et de son rôle au sein du village. Sasuke se sentit fier et honoré qu'une telle personne se soit intéressé à lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il se sentit comme sur un petit nuage, il espérait juste qu'en le revoyant aujourd'hui, il ne se désintéresserait pas de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas quand ils arrivèrent au foyer de la petite famille.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le jardin derrière la maison et les trois petites canailles réquisitionnèrent leur oncle pour jouer. Alors qu'ils tapaient tous dans le ballon, Sasuke fut attiré par le bruit derrière lui et se retourna prestement. Il découvrit alors un énorme renard de bien deux mètres au garrot, un pelage roux et brillant et des yeux rouge orangé. Ce sont les yeux qui le perturbèrent le plus, il connaissait ces yeux là. Et ce fut lorsque les trois bambins se jetèrent dans ses pattes en criant qu'il en eut la confirmation.

-Kuramaaaaa-saaaaaaaaan…

Le renard se métamorphosa devant eux et redevint l'homme magnifique qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière. Sa peau bronzée, son torse puissant et sa longue chevelure caressant son corps d'apollon. Les yeux flamboyant rivés dans les siens, ce regard sauvage et indomptable, le sang de Sasuke recommença à bouillir dans ses veines, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte, amenant un sourire carnassier sur le faciès du kitsune, faisant frissonner d'envie l'ébène. (Et là l'auteur à besoin d'une perf de toute urgence, bon OK je sors^^).

-Les enfants, venez ici, laissez le un peu respirer.

Ce fut la voix de Naruto qui le fit revenir sur terre et quand il se rendit compte de sa réaction, il se mit à rougir subitement et baissa la tête se cachant dans ses mèches sombres. Amenant un sourire amusé sur le visage du roux, qui tourna le visage vers le grand blond en lui tendant la main.

-Alors gamin, ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

-Quand, arrêteras-tu de m'appeler ainsi ? Lui demanda alors celui-ci avec une moue boudeuse, qui amusait toujours son amant.

Itachi qui n'était pas bien loin, se rapprocha et serra la main de Kurama en lui racontant la journée qu'il avait passé en résumant au maximum. Une fois les banalités d'usage échangé, le kitsune s'avança vers Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Arrivé devant lui, il se stoppa à quelques centimètres à peine et passa une main caressante sur la joue pâle, lui faisant relever la tête, montrant aussi le rosissement présent, les prunelles sombres accrochèrent celles du renard et Sasuke sentit son cœur louper un battement quand ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sellées à celles plus charnues que les siennes, ses yeux se fermèrent, des bras forts vinrent prendre sa taille et les siens s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du cou doré.

Le baisé se prolongeant et devenant plus chaud, les deux parents emmenèrent leurs bambins dans la maison, se disant que de toute façon, maintenant que Sasuke était là, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour se voir et discuter, autant laisser ces deux là seul à présent. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur que Kurama souleva son amant dans ses bras et qu'ils disparurent. Itachi s'en amusa et s'en retourna à sa petite famille.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, le soir de Noel, les deux hommes chats eurent le plaisir de voir leurs hommes respectifs ne pas faire parti des équipes envoyées de l'autre côté des montagnes pour la distribution annuelle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc en famille, avec le père de Naruto en prime, savourant un délicieux repas préparé par Itachi et Naruto, chez ces derniers, les petits étaient plus excité que des puces et sautaient partout, se chamaillant et criant.

Le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent tous devant la cheminée, Itachi dans l'un des fauteuils, caressant son ventre d'une main et amoureusement le crâne de son homme de l'autre, celui-ci assit au sol devant lui, son paternel assit dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, lisant un conte de Noël à ses petits enfants assit autour ou sur lui. Kurama assit dans un autre, Sasuke tranquillement sur ses genoux. C'est à ce moment que toutes les oreilles animales de la pièce se retournèrent en direction de la porte lorsque l'on y toqua trois coups.

Naruto se leva pour aller ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit, un homme au gros ventre rond, habillé de vert, la barbe et les cheveux blancs, un bonnet surmonté d'un ponpon sur la tête, le visiteur entra sans attendre d'autorisation et les enfants accoururent.

-C'est le père Noël, c'est le père Noël…. Cria alors Daiki.

Après embrassades et câlins, l'homme en vert fit la distribution des présents et repartit vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, il entendit un murmure à sa gauche.

-Merci Lee.

Le dénommé fit un immense sourire à Naruto qui l'avait interpelé, il lui fit un pouce de la victoire et un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser sous le pouffement du blond. Les adultes mélangèrent discrètement leurs propres cadeaux à ceux amenés et s'offrirent les leurs par la même occasion. Dans la joie et les cris des enfants.

Ce fut dans un couinement de surprise que tout le monde se retourna, découvrant Sasuke les mains sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux et un Kurama, un genou au sol et tendant vers lui une petite boite rouge ouverte, où un anneau argenté brillait sur un petit coussin noir. Kurama se redressa et se rapprocha, posant son front sur celui de son aimé, murmurant.

-Alors ?

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de son cou, criant un « OUI » avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Cela amena le sourire sur tous les visages présents dans la pièce, Naruto venant enserrer la taille bombée de son homme en se collant dans son dos, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Tu te rappel ?

Itachi tourna la tête, l'embrassant chastement en murmurant.

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier.

La soirée se poursuivit avec un Sasuke souriant sans s'arrêter, Naruto et Minato jouant autant que les enfants, Kurama papouillant son futur époux et Itachi dont les yeux brillaient de joie de les voir tous là et heureux. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, une fois les enfants endormis et couchés que Minato rentra chez lui et que les futurs mariés prirent le chemin de leur petit nid.

Itachi se dirigea vers la douche directement, voulant délasser ses muscles engourdis d'avoir autant bougé ce soir, Naruto rangea quelque peu la maison avant de voir son homme quitter la salle d'eau, l'embrassant en passant, il y entra à son tour. L'ébène refit le tour de la maison, replaçant quelques petites choses oubliées par son époux et fit la vaisselle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois terminé qu'il se redirigea vers le salon.

Itachi retrouva son renard assit au sol devant l'âtre de la grande cheminée, torse nu, le reflet des flammes du brasier ne faisant que mieux ressortir la couleur dorée de sa peau. Un fin pantalon noir d'intérieur, moulant les muscles de ses cuises et une serviette posée sur sa nuque halée. Adossé à l'un des fauteuils posés là, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue, la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'assise du meuble et les yeux clos. Ses oreilles pointues tournées sur les côtés en signe de repos et sa queue entourée autour de sa taille.

Il passa une main sur son ventre rondelet en souriant, son amant était toujours aussi magnifique, il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder. Il s'approcha de sa démarche féline et s'arrêta près de son époux. Passant une main dans sa chevelure indomptable, faisant se rouvrirent les yeux azur. Un sourire tendre se forma sur les lèvres charnues de Naruto quand ses prunelles claires se posèrent sur ses billes d'encre.

Le regard du renard navigua sur la silhouette bombée de son amour, vêtu comme à son habitude, d'un kimono d'intérieur, celui-ci d'un bleu roi profond, parcouru de motifs de branche de cerisiers doré. Ses longs cheveux lâchés dans son dos, la peau pâle ressortant en un magnifique contraste par rapport au bleu de ses vêtements et au noir de ses cheveux. Ses oreilles de chat pointées vers lui et sa queue fouettant calmement l'air. Les abysses braquées sur lui et le petit sourire doux aux coins des lèvres fines de son sublime amant lui firent louper un battement de cœur, Itachi n'était jamais plus beau qu'en portant leurs enfants. Il était calme, serein, on avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans son état.

Il lui tendit la main en signe d'invitation, l'ébène s'en amusa et vint s'assoir entre ses jambes, dos contre le torse puissant de Naruto, rejetant la tête sur son épaule. Appréciant la simplicité du moment et le contact chaud de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les bras fort lui enserrer la taille en douceur, caressant la protubérance calmement et les baisés doux de sa tempe et sa joue.

-A quoi pensais-tu ? Chuchota Itachi.

-A toi… à nous…aux enfants … à l'arrivée de ton frère…

-Ho ! C'est que ça fonctionne des fois là dedans alors ! Lui dit-il, se moquant clairement de lui.

Naruto sursauta faussement outré, mordant légèrement la nuque devant ses lèvres.

-Hé ! Tu l'as tout de même épousé l'idiot du village, je te rappel.

Itachi ricana et tourna la tête pour croisé son regard avec les iris azurs, tendant les lèvres qui furent cueillies tendrement et chastement.

-L'amour rends aveugle parait-il… renchéri l'ébène d'humeur taquine ce soir.

Naruto repartit dans son cou et parla entrecoupé de baisés.

-Hmhm …et le mariage… rends la vue… parait-il également… et pourtant… tu es toujours là… mon amour…

Itachi élargi son sourire.

-Je t'accorde se point…

Naruto pouffa.

-Et que m'accorderais-tu d'autre ? Demanda le renard d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner son félin personnel.

-Hmm… je ne sais pas… lui répondit-il, d'une voix taquine que le blond connaissait parfaitement.

Du bout des doigts, en de simples caresses aériennes, Naruto fit glisser les manches du kimono, dévoilant le torse et les biceps de son cher neko, qui commençait déjà à ronronner doucement. Toujours en des caresses aussi superficielles, il parcouru les bras et le torse pâle, faisant soupirer de contentement Itachi et lui amenant la chair de poule.

L'ébène rejeta la tête en s'arquant quand la langue joueuse de son époux se retrouva dans sa gorge et qu'une caresse avait frôlé son aine déjà bien éveillée sans la toucher réellement. Le blond continua son petit manège, jusqu'à ce que les hormones en ébullitions de son aimé ne prennent le relais. Le voyant se décoller de lui, pour se retourner et le chevaucher, prenant ses lèvres d'autorité et aventurant une langue curieuse, lui demandant le passage qu'il ne lui refusa aucunement. Le baisé s'enflamma et les mains larges de Naruto parcoururent le dos d'albâtre avant de descendre sur le fessier rebondit, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux et rompre l'échange, plongeant ensuite dans son cou.

-Tu n'as pas mis… de sous-vêtements, hmm,… koneko,… j'ai envie… de te dévorer.

Les ronronnements d'Itachi, se firent plus sonores, mêlé à de petits gémissements, douce musique enivrante aux oreilles sensibles de son renard. Entre les hormones chamboulées de l'ébène et les phéromones distillées dans l'espace de la pièce surchauffé par le brasier de la cheminée, leurs corps n'en pouvaient plus, ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Mais gêné par son petit ventre rond, commençait à se tortiller pour une meilleure position.

Naruto remarquant le manège de son amour, sourit avant de l'attraper par les hanches et de le surélever, glissant son corps entre les cuisses écarté et se retrouvant allongé au sol, l'objet de ses désir devant la face, lapant cette verge palpitante qui lui faisait tant envie. Itachi électrisé par l'action, s'affala le torse sur l'assise du fauteuil devant lui, les genoux au sol et les mains de son blond sur ses fesses, le soutenant dans ses agissements.

-Haaa… Naru…haaa…

Son amour sachant exactement ce qu'il désirait, délaissa le mât turgescent et descendit sa langue sur le périnée sensible pour accéder à son intimité, la massant un instant du bout de son appendisse buccal, faisant se cambré son aimé et le rendant encore plus vocal quand il entra sa langue et entreprenant de le masturber d'une main sur son sexe. Naruto sourit dans sa tâche, son compagnon le rendait toujours aussi fou après toute ces années à ses côtés. Le bruit du tissu malmené par les griffes de son amour, le fit quelque peu grimacer mais il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave, son magnifique petit chat avait envi de ses attentions et il lui en donnerait autant qu'il le voulait.

Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'Itachi ne se répande dans sa main, dans un long râle d'extase. Naruto se dégagea et vint recouvrir le corps tremblotant et ahanant de son bel ébène, venant embrasser sa nuque, qu'il dégagea de la chevelure sombre d'une caresse, collant son torse bronzé au dos de marbre, sortant son petit chat de sa torpeur qui lui présenta ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Sa main maculé du liquide blanchâtre se présenta sur l'entrée de ce corps qu'il idolâtrait, poussant sur les parois fines et pénétrant un doigt taquin, sous le gémissement étouffé par le baisé qu'ils échangeaient toujours.

Naruto le prépara lentement, prenant garde à chaque expression, chaque mimique de son ange. Le couvrant de caresses de sa main libre, Itachi était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, comme lors de chacun de leurs ébats. Naruto était toujours beaucoup plus doux et tendre lors des grossesses de l'ébène, se passant des chevauchées torrides et des gestes bestiaux du reste du temps, les périodes normales, Le blond pouvait passer du plus sage des amants, au plus pervers qu'il soit. L'ébène aimait cet homme fougueux et aimant qu'il avait épousé, il regrettait un peu les instincts bestiaux de son homme lorsqu'il portait leurs enfants mais il comprenait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, ni faire de mal à l'enfant à naitre et savourait tout autant la douceur et la chaleur de Naruto à se moment là.

Lorsque le renard percuta la prostate de son félin, il entendit un feulement de plaisir, qui le fit sourire, il s'en amusa quelques instants, avant de retirer ses doigts, sous la protestation d'Itachi qui tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche entrouverte sur une respiration chaotique, les yeux brillants de luxure et l'appelant, les oreilles noires plaquées sur sa chevelure de même tinte. Son amour était un pure appel à la débauche et se fut à grand peine qu'il réussi à se contrôler pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement, arrachant simplement les boutons retenant sa propre érection délaissée, il vint la frotter sur l'intimité rougit. Venant prendre ses lèvres gonflées de leurs précédents échanges, il le pénétra tout en douceur.

Une fois au font de son aimé, leur deux corps s'épousant parfaitement, il sentit le bassin d'Itachi se mettre à se mouvoir lentement, il suivit le mouvement, langoureusement et suavement, ils sentaient cette chaleur et cette jouissance montrer en pression. Itachi se redressa sur les genoux, se collant au corps bronzé dans son dos, rejetant les bras en arrière venant attraper la nuque de son homme. Naruto posa ses mains sur les hanches claires et l'aidant dans ses mouvements, retenant parfois son amant débauché de se pilonner lui-même, gardant une cadence tout en volupté, faisant couiner de frustration et de plaisir son chaton pervertit.

Dans une danse charnelle et doucereuse, il fit montrer Itachi dans la volupté de son orgasme, la bouche grande ouverte en un hurlement muet qui se termina en une espèce de miaulement, son corps se cambrant à l'extrême, les spasmes contractant les parois autour de son sexe le firent basculer dans l'orgasme à son tour. Sentant le corps de son époux se ramollir, il le retint contre lui de ses bras et le plaqua contre lui, d'une douce étreinte aimante.

Itachi tourna la tête, plongeant ses perles de nuit dans les iris ciel de Naruto, un sourire de contentement sur le visage. Ils s'embrassèrent avec le même amour que ces sept dernières années, Le blond se dégagea avec prudence du corps qui frémit encore une fois, le prenant en mode princesse dans ses bras et le soulevant du sol. L'ébène ne protesta pas, enroulant les bras autour de sa nuque épaisse, posant la tête sur le pectoral sous sa tête et se laissa emmener par son cher et tendre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Six moi plus tard, ils se marièrent et….**

-Tu es encore malade petit frère ?

Itachi se trouvait derrière la porte de la salle de bain chez son cadet et Kurama. Un air préoccupé sur le visage.

-Je peux entrer ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse mais entendant toujours certains bruits, il se décida à entré. Retrouvant Sasuke à genoux devant la cuvette, régurgitant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il se rapprocha passant la main dans les cheveux de son petit frère pour relever ses longues mèches. Une fois la crise finie, le plus jeune se lava les dents avant qu'ils ne retournent tous deux dans le grand salon. Sasuke allant se pelotonner sur les genoux de Kurama, qui le prit dans ses bras en signe de réconfort, interrogeant l'ainé du regard, celui-ci le regarda avec un grand sourire et s'assaillant près de Naruto tenant leur fils dernier né dans les bras. Il prit soudain la parole amenant l'attention de tous sur lui.

-Dit moi, petit frère, depuis quand est tu malade ?

Sasuke ressortit le nez de la gorge de son mari et regarda son frère, réfléchissant un instant, avant de répondre.

-Trois jours, je crois, j'ai des nausées, des bouffées de chaleurs et quelques crampes dans le bas du ventre, mais ça part et ça revient, un petit coup de froid je pense.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit, sans un mot, il plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto qui lui sourit en lui tendant le bébé, l'ébène le prit et se releva, s'approchant du couple. Il embrassa le front de son fils puis le déposa dans les bras de son cadet avant de déclarer.

-Tenez, entrainez vous, vous allez bientôt en avoir besoin.

L'ainé commença à repartir, tendant la main à Naruto pour qu'il le suive pour quitter la pièce, quand Sasuke complètement paniqué faisait voyager son regard du petit être dans ses bras à son grand frère l'abandonnant avec lui.

-I…Itachi… non…reprend le… s'il te plait, je vais le casser…

L'interpellé se retourna avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Tu sais, il n'est pas en sucre petit frère. Je te le laisse un moment, apprends… ça te servira très prochainement.

Kurama entendant les propos de l'ainé Uchiha, sentit son cœur faire un bond et un sourire niait s'afficha sur son visage.

Sasuke se retourna et le vit faire, se demandant se qu'il prenant à son kitsune personnel.

-Au lieu de sourire bêtement tu ne pourrais pas m'aider toi ? Lui dit-il pensant qu'il se foutait de sa poire.

Kurama le regarda alors et de le voir avec le nouveau né dans les bras et son air boudeur sur les lèvres accentuèrent son émoie et de se fait son sourire idiot. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par son attitude. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, le kitsune lui prit les lèvres et murmura.

-Je t'aime chaton…

L'ébène eut un sourire tendre et lui répondit de la même manière.

-Je t'aime aussi mais tu vas quand même m'aider tu sais.

Kurama sourit en le voyant tordre le nez, sous les effluves peu ragoutantes se dégageant de leur neveu. Il le perdit aussi sec à comprenant alors la demande, ses oreilles de renard se couchant en arrière sur son crâne.

-Et oui tu n'y échapperas pas, le prévint son jeune époux, je vais le porter mais tu vas devoir participer aussi mon amour.

Le sourire mi-taquin, mi-sournois de Sasuke, fit déglutir le grand rouquin. L'ébène avait enfin comprit les propos de son frère et comptait bien mettre son renard à contribution dès la naissance de leur chérubin.

**Ils se marièrent donc, vécurent heureux et eurent, beaucoup, je ne sais pas mais au moins un enfant…**

**FIN**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alors pour info : si quelqu'un ne le sait pas, à la base le père noël ou saint Nicolas était vert et non rouge, il est devenu rouge après l'apparition des publicités Coca-Cola, qui le firent rouge comme la couleur de la marque et il l'est resté depuis. Donc de base il est bel est bien habillé de vert.**

**J'ai enfin réussi à la finir^^, YES… j'ai vraiment eut du mal pour celle-ci, déjà le manque de temps et ensuite le « comment je vais mettre ça moi ? » ou encore « haaaa ! Mais je veux y mettre ça aussi grrrrr ». Donc bien contente d'y être parvenu en tous les cas^^.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, c'est court mais je voulais faire un petit truc pour Noel^^.**

**A bientôt tout le monde.**

**Tsuki.**


End file.
